The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker
The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker is a crossover between superheroes and the Millionare Matchmaker. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 13 (39): Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-duction. Summary The Millionaire Matchmaker meets her biggest challenge yet: Iron Man and Batman. References *Batman *Iron Man *Patti Stanger *Rachel Federoff *Destin Pfaff *Catwoman *Beaches MAD References *[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] *[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] Characters *Batman *Iron Man *Patti Stanger *Rachel Federoff *Destin Pfaff *Catwoman Transcript Patti Stanger: Hi, I'm Patti Stanger, the Millionaire Matchmaker! Ever hear how I can't find my perfect match? Well, I'm sure I can find yours. So who do we have this week? Destin Pfaff: Well, I've got a millionaire playboy named Tony Stark who owns a giant robot suit. Rachel Federoff: I've also got a millionaire playboy named Bruce Wayne who... apparently sleeps a lot. Patti Stanger: Well, this should be interesting. (Title card: The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker) Patti Stanger: Gentlemen, I've reviewed each of your videos. Iron Man, yours was... short. (Iron Man's video plays.) Iron Man: (Laughs) I am awesome! Patti Stanger: And Batman, yours was... just scenes from your DVD. (Batman's video plays.) Batman: I don't have time for shenanigans. Patti Stanger: Well, we do. This is the Redhead. Batman: 'The ''RED HOOD?!?! (He throws them across the room.) 'Batman: '''These ''look ''like my ears, but my ears are actually way down here. Covered with the cowl. '''Redhead: '''I bet you're OK. 'Cause I have a sensitive heart. '''Iron Man: '''Really? Me too. See? (He tears his heart out.) (Redhead faints.) '''Iron Man: '''Too soon? '''Batman: '''There's no time here. (Batman Family Feud music plays.) '''Redhead: '''I need someone who's faithful. Could you be faithful? '''Iron Man: '''Faithful!? (starts laughing) (Cuts to Batman) (Long silence) '''Batman: '''My parents are dead. (Scene goes back to Iron Man) '''Iron Man: '''Faithful! (Laughs again) '''Batman: '''Well, we do have a-The bat signal! '''Patti Stanger: '''Well, you blew it. You did the exact opposite of everthing I said. And as an award.. (Cut to Iron Man and Batman) '''Patti Stanger: '''YOU didn't get a single phone number, and YOU got robbed. Do you have anything to say for yourself? (Another long silence) '''Batman: '''My parents are dead. (Segment ends) Trivia *This resembles [[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly]], [[uGlee|'uGlee']], [[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']], [[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']], [[Ben 10 Franklin|'Ben 10 Franklin']], [[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']], [[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']], [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']], GleeVR from [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']], [[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']], [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] and [[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']]. *Grey DeLisle reprises her role as Catwoman from Batman: Arkham City. *Antagonist: Catwoman *At the end of the sketch, it appears that Iron Man's heart was torn out. Also, he takes his heart out of his chest near the beginning. In both of these instances, he would die. *Batman says "My parents are dead" twice in this segment. First during Iron Man's laughing, then at the end as something he has to say for himself. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts